Mind and Thought
by KaRi6
Summary: A peak into the certain mind. Some dry humor of this little Serendipity ^^ R/R or you know what happens....*think...devil's wrath*


Disclaimer: This Disclaimer applies to all future reference of this Fan  
  
Fiction. Thanks!  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI  
  
Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.  
  
Let's get some Legends straight before we begin kay?  
  
Character 1: 'Usagi's Brain'/ ::'Actions of Usagi's Brain'::  
  
Character 2: *Usagi's H&C */ ::*Actions of Usagi's H&C *::  
  
Character 3: Usagi's Self-Control/ ::'Actions of Usagi's Self  
  
Control'::  
  
Minds and Thoughts.THAT JUST WON'T GO THE DAMN AWAY!  
  
Author: Dipi  
  
Rated: G  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
o Usagi's thoughts o  
  
"Mamoru - Baka!. Oohhh! I just hate that Bakayaro no Buru!"  
  
*Is that what you really think? *  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
*I'm in your mind eesh! ::hmph:: so much for mysterious and creepy  
  
silhouette shape of a meatball head. *  
  
'What are you talking about' said Usagi in to her mind.  
  
* Ahh. let me introduce myself Usa-sita. I am your Heart and your  
  
Conscience. I live within your body. I am your mind. Your brain so  
  
to speak, but I am not your thoughts. That's basically how I'm  
  
communicating with you. ::know it all smirk::  
  
'PUH-Puh Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz!!!! Leave me alone!!! DO YOU HEAR  
  
ME!!!' screeched a furious Usagi to herself of course.  
  
* What ever. ::rolling eyes:: Usagi, you could lower the decibals here.  
  
Some silhouettes enjoy having all 5 senses you know. *  
  
Leave Usagi alone "H&C!"  
  
[A.N.-Stands for Heart and Conscience for you stupid ones out there!  
  
Well.you can thank me later! Accckkkk!!! My third grade bully's come  
  
back from hell to haunt me!!!]  
  
I thought we were supposed to haunt you?!  
  
*Hiya Self-Control!*  
  
Never mind that! You are the real bakayaro here!  
  
::Chasing "H&C" with a frying pan yelling profanity, all the while  
  
tripping over it's own silhouette feet, getting back up and chasing  
  
"H&C" again::  
  
By now Self Control had given H&C a real bonking on the head. They had  
  
turned to tongue wars.  
  
  
  
*pttb *  
  
pttb  
  
*pttb *  
  
pt-  
  
Usagi cut right into the middle of Self Control's second raspberry in  
  
exasperation.  
  
'Cool it you guys! Your so-so-so'  
  
Both silhouettes who have been busy taking turns hitting each other on  
  
the heads again with determination using our beloved frying pan  
  
[A.N.-Ah. poor frying pan]  
  
*Immature? *  
  
Klutzy?   
  
*Dumb? *  
  
Blonde?   
  
*Ditz? *  
  
Crybaby?   
  
'WHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! CAN'T EVEN I SHOW MYSELF SOME COMPASSION?'  
  
"h&c" blinks in surprise "Oyshii! I know a big word like compassion?  
  
Wow, guess we don't always sleep in Ms. H's class"  
  
Self-control just grunts loudly as Usagi's brain continued to wail it's  
  
pretty little cells off.  
  
Self Control and H&C both somehow were getting nervous of Usagi's  
  
brains presence. Thinking of quick excuses to relieve themselves of  
  
the mental turmoil.  
  
*Any hoo! I'm off to visit our dear nervous system! Gotta love that  
  
pyro! Till next time, Ta-Ta! *  
  
::grumblegrumble::  
  
Visiting Usa's nervous system is like writing your own death wish.  
  
Oh, well she's nothing compared to Usa's set of lungs. Man, that woman  
  
packs some serious air. I best be off as well Sayonara Usagi-chan!  
  
'Mmmaaammooo-ccchhhaaannn.Aaaiiissshhhiiitttteeerrruuu.'  
  
[A.N.-In case you don't know, I took this phrase from the Sailor Moon  
  
Super S Movie when she says the same thing before Diana woke her up  
  
saying Chibi-Usa was gone.]  
  
*I'm BACK! AN NO ONE AIN'T GONNA STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
*USA, USA, ALL THE WAY, LET'S GET TOGETHER, YAY, YAY, YAY!!! *  
  
'Heavens to Betsy, my own system has gone melt down.'  
  
Not everyone dear, ha-ha, oh man, your lungs started pumping real  
  
quick, so I came to see why. Oh ho ho ho! You've been a bad bad girl  
  
Usa.   
  
::'A Thousand Blushes'::  
  
*Come on Self Control! Say it with me! *  
  
*GIVE ME AN M-!! *  
  
YOU GOT YOUR M-YOU GOT YOUR M-!!   
  
*GIVE ME AN O-!! *  
  
YOU GOT YOUR O-YOU GOT YOUR O-!!   
  
*GIVE ME AN M-!! *  
  
YOU GOT YOUR M-YOU GOT YOUR M-!!   
  
*GIVE ME AN O-!! *  
  
YOU GOT YOUR O-YOU GOT YOUR O-!!   
  
*NOW SAY IT WITH ME!! *  
  
MAMO! MAMO!   
  
*MAMO! MAMO! *  
  
MAMO! MAMO!   
  
*Hm.now what? *  
  
::shrugs::  
  
Durno.   
  
*Got any more Mother Goose rhymes? *  
  
How bout the one with the moon? Or the shoe? Or the twelve days of  
  
Christmas?   
  
*YOU DOPE! *Sigh * That's Santa's!!!*  
  
'NO NO NO NO NO!!! STOP!!!!'  
  
Huh?   
  
*Whuh? *  
  
'That's Reotardo Decaputated!!'  
  
Who?   
  
*Say what? *  
  
'Um.you know, the guy who.um.who was he again?'  
  
Pardon?   
  
*Come again? *  
  
'Oh yeah! The guy who used the ice pick to sink his Titanic!!! Ha-ha!  
  
I should get a Noble Ritz for this in the Blonde field!'  
  
Nobel Prize dear.  
  
'DAMN STRAIGHT WOMAN!'  
  
::*Tee-Hee*::  
  
*You've forgotten, you're the same woman. *  
  
'Yeah. 'sigh' it's a shame.'  
  
*You've also forgotten that you just insulted yourself. *  
  
You're getting on my nerves. Get lost to Mt. Fuji, or I'll do it for  
  
you.   
  
::*Over exaggerated gasp*::  
  
*YOU WOULDN'T!!! *  
  
I WOULD!!!   
  
*Nuh-uh! You haven't got the balls to! *  
  
Your right, we don't have balls, in case you haven't noticed.   
  
*Huh? Aw Damn!!! I'm so STUPID STUPID STUPID!!! *  
  
[A.N.-The phrase above was taken from Kenan & Kel. ^_~]  
  
About DAMN time you realized it!!!   
  
*It's not my fault I was born a blonde! *  
  
STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! YOU BETTER KICK YOURSELF TO MT. FUJI, OR  
  
I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET A ONE WAY PLEASURE PASS TO MT. EVEREST!!!   
  
*Okay Okay! Don't have Mamo's Baby! *  
  
'We for one, are not going to have Mamoru's Baby.'  
  
Then what about Chibi-Usa?  
  
'Who the hell is Chibi-Usa?! Tell Me That's His Mother??!!'  
  
Oops, scratch that, wrong memory cell information!   
  
::'Narrows Eyes'::  
  
'I WILL find out eventually.'  
  
::'Mock Evil Laughter'::  
  
'YOU WILL FEEEEL MY WRATH!!!'  
  
Yeah, but this part of your body ain't gonna be the one to tell you.  
  
Maaammmooorrruuu willllllll!!!!! Hahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
But we'll be doin' much much MORE than just talk.   
  
[A.N.-It's amazing what teenagers can inflict upon each other like  
  
this!]  
  
::'THUNK'::  
  
Brain no Usa?  
  
::*Gasp!*::  
  
*YOU KILLED USA. BRAIN!! *  
  
I THOUGHT I SENT YOU TO BE BIG FOOT'S DINNER!!!   
  
*Sheesh! That was the least of my worries. The dang ogre fell in love  
  
with me!!! Do you believe that??? *  
  
No  
  
*Dang, you sure know how to make a sister feel wanted don't you? *  
  
Yeah, I picked it up somewhere at www.diss_h-c_out.com! You could e-  
  
mail them sometime at diss_h-c_out@h-c_is_a_loser.com.   
  
*One of these days! One of these days, I'm gonna get you, and when I  
  
do.YOUR GONNA FEEL SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH ME!!! *  
  
Whatever, go back to Fuji and to where you belong!  
  
::Punches h&c underneath the chin so hard, h&c zooms herself all the  
  
way to the top of Mt. Fuji.::  
  
[A.N.-Ever seen Love Hina? Exactly the way Narusagawa punches Keitaro.  
  
Where does the girl get such strength?]  
  
::satisfied grin::  
  
'Ugh.what happened?'  
  
Uh.nothing!  
  
'Yeah okay, I believe you.'  
  
Really! NOTHING HAPPENED!  
  
'AAALLLRRRIIIGGGHHHTTTYYY TTTHHHEEENNN!'  
  
I'm so serious! Nothing, and I mean nothing  
  
happened.except.Iaccidentallytookapeekatthewrongmemorycell,andblurtedou  
  
tthatwe'regonnahavemamo'sbabyinthefuture,thenyoupassedout,andipunchedh&  
  
ctoMt.Fuji,butshe'llbeokay,and Yeah! That's about it. NOTHING  
  
HAPPENED!   
  
::'THUNK'::  
  
Guess I just made another boo-boo.  
  
*You sure did, all right. *  
  
How.How did you get back? I swore I punched your lights out for at  
  
least a month, or two.   
  
*Yeah, well when you got a yeti on your trail, you suddenly up and have  
  
plenty of usable energy. *  
  
I need a vacation to get away from all these stupid mind voices that  
  
just won't go the damn away!   
  
*Can I go with you? *  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Author's End Notes:  
  
Well that's it people. It was an interesting fic for me to write on my  
  
part. Thanks for enduring my dry humor for as long as you have to read  
  
this, and um.an exclusive, I've been revising and revising my story the  
  
Huntress of the Moon, and I've also been working hard on my retelling  
  
of the book Reinventing Romeo, originally written by the illustrious  
  
Connie Lane. A brief synopsis for both, listed below.  
  
Synopsis for 'Huntress of the Moon' written by Dipi-  
  
She walked the nights unafraid, in search for an identity, a place in  
  
the world.  
  
To most, she was a tale, passed through, generation-to-generation.  
  
To many, she was a hero, a ruthless hero.  
  
To few, she was an enemy, and their destruction.  
  
Every being had a different opinion of her. She followed by a name.  
  
'The Huntress of the Moon',  
  
Currently defending the nighttime streets of England.  
  
She walked down the street with only the moon to guide her steps. The  
  
moon glowed upon its mistress washing her over protectively.  
  
Her usual attire was a trench coat, pants, and a tank top, clad in  
  
leather.  
  
Her representation, as to where she acknowledged her given name. The  
  
glowing crescent moon birthmark centered over a plain silver headband  
  
above her brow.  
  
Lastly was what she held in her hands. The Moon Rapiers, found to be  
  
one of the most powerful weapons since the beginning of time. Combined  
  
of pure silver and power, she was armed and lethal to all.  
  
She existed for two missions, one, to defend the universe from the  
  
greatest evil that had taken the lives of her entire civilization.  
  
A prophecy was once told to her in a vision where only the destined one  
  
would protect mankind and bring utter annihilation to it and to its  
  
forth bringer.  
  
Secondly, was to sort out her precedent.  
  
This was her destined goal, her nightmare infested aim, and her  
  
lonesome life.  
  
Her mission since the beginning of time.  
  
  
  
Synopsis for 'Reinventing Romeo' originally written by Connie Laux/Lane,  
  
revisions by Dipi.  
  
In the normal world, they never would have met. Millionaire Darien  
  
Romero leads a fantasy life filled with money, women, and excitement.  
  
FBI Agent Serena Ellison puts her life on the line every day. But now  
  
Darien has something Serena needs: his testimony to help her put some  
  
nasty criminals away. Sounds doable.until the hired hit man comes  
  
after Romero, and Serena gets a new assignment. It's bad enough to  
  
have to baby-sit the world's sexiest bachelor-but to 'marry' him too?  
  
  
  
All right, till next time! God Bless~ Dipi 


End file.
